


Trick or Treat, Emphasis on Trick

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [26]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F, Halloween, a little splash of Landbell in there too, and of course that means Hazel as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: With Kimberly volunteering to hand out candy that night, it was up to Trini to watch over the kids while they trick or treated. Which would've been fine if Rita from across the street didn't tag along...
Relationships: Emma Goodall/Gia Moran, Kimberly Hart/Trini, Trini & Rita Repulsa
Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281236
Comments: 11
Kudos: 37





	Trick or Treat, Emphasis on Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Barbara_Lazuli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbara_Lazuli/gifts).



> I'm dedicating this fic to a very good friend of mine. Barb I hope you have an amazing birthday! I know Halloween is a weird choice for May but...I know how much you've been getting into Disney fandom and working on that that I thought it'd be a fun little way to mix the two series. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Why do I have to wear a costume?” Trini stood at the end of the bed, her arms folded as she looked at the garment her loving wife had so kindly picked out for her. “I’m not a child”

“Because you need a little  _ fun _ in your life” Kimberly kept their bathroom door open so she could apply make up and talk to her grumpy wife at the same time. “Besides, this is a  _ couples _ costume”

Trini rolled her eyes. When she was thirteen she declared herself far too cool for the holiday, only for her mother to put her in charge of taking the twins trick or treating until they grew out of it as well. Halloween as a holiday was for two groups of people, children who loved going door to door to get candy for trick or treat...and the adults who had  _ costume parties.  _ Through college, Kimberly had dragged Trini through so many  _ it’ll be fun!  _ outfits. She went along with it then, but now? She should be able to wear jeans and a t-shirt and take their daughter trick or treating. 

Kimberly wasn’t even  _ going  _ out that night. She wanted to dress up to pass out candy to the neighborhood kids. The theme of the night was Disney. With  _ Frozen 2 _ out, Gia’s ‘frozen phase’ had come back in full force. She of  _ course _ wanted to be Elsa, Emma---instead of being Anna wanted to be Honeymaren, a new character introduced into the franchise. Even at a young age, Emma didn’t want to be Gia’s  _ sister.  _

Hazel Landsdown would also be coming to join them for trick or treating. The only other girl in Emma’s class with two mothers quickly became close to Gia and Emma. Living in a mansion at the other side of town, she didn’t have many neighbors and Mrs. Aisha Landsdown, a fellow teacher at Eastland, wanted her to experience a  _ childhood.  _ Hazel would be Anna to join her best friends while Aisha and her wife Summer would be keeping Kimberly company. Kimberly for one was ecstatic to be hosting the Landsdowns.

Which left Trini staring at an Aladdin costume, as if she had a choice to which Disney character she would be. Her stunning wife  _ of course _ picked Princess Jasmine. She wanted to impress Aisha and Summer so she went big. Not only did Trini have to  _ wear a costume _ and go take the young girls out trick or treating, she had to deal with Gia’s mother along the way. Yep, Rita Moran wanted to go trick or treating with the girls. The woman loved Halloween, and it couldn’t hurt to be on Summer and Aisha’s  _ good side.  _

“I’m not wearing this” ...At least it was a costume with pants...

Kimberly leaned up against the open door frame, her make up was complete, she looked to be the embodiment of the desert princess. With a simple tilt of her head, Trini had to swallow to keep her throat from drying up. Her wife was  _ hot.  _ “Do it for me” She stepped forward, lust in her eyes to grab the fabric of Trini’s shirt. She knew how to play her wife like a fiddle, “Just think, once Emma falls asleep she’ll be in a sugar coma” Kimberly whispered in Trini’s ear, punctuating what she was implying by playfully biting Trini’s earlobe, “I’ll be your princess tonight”

Maybe wearing the Aladdin costume wouldn’t be the  _ worst _ thing in the world…

Aisha and Summer too were Disney related to fit the theme of the night, only their couple of choice was Rapunzel and Flynn from Tangled. If one of the richest women in the country could put on a  _ Flynn Rider _ costume for a night, Trini didn’t feel quite as ridiculous. The two moms could laugh and joke that at least they got to wear pants that night. 

While Kimberly, Aisha, and Summer could have  _ girl time _ drinking bloody marys and handing out candy. Trini had to be the responsible one to watch the kids with  _ Rita.  _ Aladdin took little Anna and little Honeymaren across the street where they would meet up with the remainder of their group. As Elsa, the rough and tumble Gia Moran appeared soft and beautiful, this was the first time Trini had seen the little terror in a dress. Rita made sure she looked the part so she could fill her Disney Princess realness. 

“Where’s your mom? We gotta go” Trini wanted to get this whole thing  _ over with.  _

“She’s finishing up” Gia had to pull away from hugging her friends in a greeting to answer Emma’s mom. “She’s got a headpiece” Which only made Hazel and Emma oooooo. 

_ Finishing up?  _ Trini sighed, great. The one person she thought would agree with her on the costumes were dumb and childish thing was far from. Only on Halloween would  _ Rita Moran _ be considered the  _ cool mom.  _

“I’m ready!” Rita’s voice called from upstairs, the realtor wanted to make a  _ grand entrance.  _ Trini and the three little girls watched with wide eyes as Gia’s mom completely transformed into  _ Maleficent  _ from Sleeping Beauty. The black cloak, the extravagant horned headpiece, a staff, she looked like she came right off of the screen. 

“Wow Mrs. Moran you look amazing” Hazel was the most enthralled with how  _ fabulous _ Rita appeared.

“Oof no, no, just call me Rita sweetie” Rita laughed, “I haven’t been  _ Mrs. Moran  _ in years” The only reason she kept her husband’s last name after the divorce was to piss him off. “But thank you, this one has good taste” 

“Let’s go” Gia wasn’t a fan of her mother talking so flippantly about her divorce from Zordon Moran, especially after finding out that he wasn’t even her real father. No, now Gia was stuck with a last name that she didn’t belong to. Looking for a small wave of comfort she held onto Emma’s hand.

Trini and Rita let the girls walk a couple of feet ahead of them. The three of them were so excited to start going from house to house and get candy in their pillow cases. All Trini and Rita had to do was make sure they didn't go into the street, get kidnapped, or get hurt in any way. It was an easy babysitting gig. Walk to a house, stand at the end of the driveway, wait the three seconds, yell at the girls to not cut through lawns and repeat.

“You know you’re a  _ villain _ right?” Trini asked if she was going to spend the couple of hours with Rita, she might as well try to make conversation with the other woman. Oh Kimberly  _ so _ owed her.

“I’m a  _ queen”  _ Rita kept her chin high, “And so is Gia, I don’t want her to aspire to be a  _ princess.”  _ She shrugged her shoulders, “I have amazing cheekbones” With a pause she nodded her head in Emma’s direction, “She’s... _ Pocahontas?”  _

“...Honeymaren” Trini corrected, rubbing her forehead. “...Elsa’s friend...did you...even watch the movie?”

The other woman shook her head. Despite Frozen being Gia’s all time favorite Disney movie, Rita tended to fall asleep, not care, or have her daughter watch it upstairs. “That is my break time from the little brat” Rita huffed out a sigh, looking up to the sky, “I miss Halloween”

Trini bit, “...What do you mean?”

“It’s still  _ daylight”  _ Rita was annoyed at that little bit, but understandably, communities felt better having the kids out during the day. Especially when Halloween fell on a school night, “Remember the days where trick or treating was at night?”

“Mmm” Trini remembered all too well. Her favorite Halloween costume was Danny Zuko from Grease. She loved the way she felt in the fake leather T-Birds jacket. June at the time wasn’t as impressed as she’d rather her daughter be more feminine. Then it was the days she would take her little brothers out, the two loved being Scorpion and Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat...two very dark costumes to keep track of at night. “Yeah, but this is for the kids safety”

“Oh whatever” Rita rolled her eyes, not impressed by Trini’s response, “I miss the good fun of scaring the shit out of kids” It didn’t surprise Trini to hear that Rita was one of those teenagers that liked to hide in trees and jump down to startle, scare, and surprise little kids wanting candy. “I definitely miss the egging”

“The what now?” 

“Don’t tell me you’ve  _ never _ egged someone’s house before. Mischief night? C’mon! Ugh, no I shouldn’t be surprised. Of course you fall short on the  _ fun _ department” Rita scoffed out a laugh. Kimberly was the one that took the risk in going out for ‘ladies night’ with the realtor while Trini elected to stay home.

“Just because I don’t like...property damage doesn’t mean I didn’t have any fun when I was younger” Trini wished she had pockets on these damn Aladdin pants, “I was a badass” ...Was...oh Trini did not like past tense, but she knew now that she was a mother and a representative of Eastland Academy, it was time to grow up.

“Mhmm” Rita wasn’t impressed, nor did she believe Trini. “I don’t believe you”

“Kimberly, Zack and I had some wild years in high school” She reminisced on times that were simpler. She was on the outs with her mother, Zack hadn’t transitioned yet, and Kimberly fell hard from popularity. The three of them were the loners, losers and self proclaimed outcasts. “We ah, did some shit” Smoking pot, underage drinking, things that she needed to get out of her system...and a lifestyle she didn’t want Emma to fall into. One motion of her hand and Rita got the picture, the older woman was impressed...the Trini she knew was always such a tight ass.

Rita suddenly slapped her hand at Trini’s chest, “Here comes trouble” The disney villain narrowed her eyes at the man who didn’t look like he wanted to be a part of trick or treating but was forced to by the wife, and a son dressed up like Jason from Friday the 13th. “Skinners”

“What? Who?” The little boy was going for the house that their three girls were at. By the way Rita was talking, it was setting off all of Trini’s protective mother alarms.

“You didn’t hear? The kid’s a year under ours...got expelled from Eastland for bullying the girl with two dads. Jason and Billy? The Cranscotts?” Trini looked blank, “Don’t you gays network and know everyone?”

“Yeah that’s definitely how it works” Trini was the one to roll her eyes at Rita’s statement. “I know  _ of _ them, but I work at the high school” She didn’t know what Jarrod Skinner or his family  _ looked _ like, just that the incident occurred. Trini was one of the ones proud of Headmaster Udonna for expelling the kid right then and there.

As a realtor, Rita made it her business to  _ know _ people and especially learn of the gossip. Jarrod was an angry little kid, especially after he was forced to go to public school. Upon seeing Gia and Emma holding hands, the little terror went for Emma’s candy sack ripping it from her hand. As the only one with two hands and no tolerance for bullshit, Hazel did her best to grab the pillowcase to try and pry it from his hands, only for it to rip into two. 

“Aren’t you going to do something?” Trini motioned to the boy’s father, clearly he should be stepping in and doing  _ something _ about his son’s poor behavior. 

“Just let ‘em be kids” He shrugged his shoulders, dead in the eyes, he wanted no part of this. 

Whatever. Trini wasn’t going to stand for it, this was  _ her daughter.  _ “Hey!” She wasn’t going to stand on the street. As soon as a  _ parent _ was stepping in, an angry mom at that, Jarrod had the sense to stop what he was doing and run away as fast as possible, cutting through the yard and ruining some flowers along the way. 

Upon seeing Trini storm in, Gia had fallen into the role of taking care of Emma. She and Hazel were frantically picking up candy so other kids wouldn’t pull onto it. Rita on the other hand stayed at the street level, glaring daggers through the man. She wasn’t a fan of kids by any means, but these brats were  _ hers _ to look after. “You’re going to regret that, sir.” The man only heaved out a sigh and slowly went on to follow his misbehaving son.

“Do you want to go home?” Trini asked, guiding a crying Emma and her friends away from the house and back to the street. “We can stop right now”

“Stop?” Rita shook her head, frowning, “No, no, we’re not going to take this lying down. We’re not letting a shitty pissbaby ruin our holiday” The woman dressed up as a villainess used her staff to poke at her daughter’s chest, “We don’t take crap from  _ anyone _ you hear me?”

Gia nodded her head, feeling bad that she didn’t get a good swing in to protect Emma from this jerk baby. 

“I don’t like where this is going” Trini narrowed her eyes, stepping in between the girls and her zealous neighbor. As the  _ responsible _ adult she had to be the voice of reason.

“I wanna send that shitboy a message” Rita was taller than Trini so she could easily look at the trio of disney dressed kids, “Who wants to go to the store and buy some eggs?”

“We are not  _ egging _ a  _ child” _

Rita motioned her hand between herself and Trini,  _ “We  _ won’t be” She leaned down to lower her voice, “What happened to that fire in you? You say you used to be a badass? You could’ve fooled me Teach. This kid fucked with  _ your _ daughter. And what, we’re going to sit back? This is Halloween the night of  _ mischief.”  _

There was a point in there...the Eastland Academy employee in Trini knew that what Rita was suggesting wasn’t good. Kimberly trusted Trini to set the best example for Emma. But to that good side of Trini there was also the part of her that wanted this kid to learn his lesson. Clearly getting expelled from Eastland wasn’t  _ enough _ to teach him to act better. How many more little kids was he going to take his anger out on? Someone had to stand up to them…

“We’re not  _ egging _ a child.” Trini wanted to be clear on her stance...getting back at the kid with silly pranks was one thing...egging was a little Rita level harsh.

Rita rolled her eyes and sighed,  _ “Fine.  _ We’ll compromise” With one dramatic swoop of her cloak she looked to the three little ones, “Who wants to go to the store?”

And that was how Maleficent, Fem!Aladdin, Elsa, Honeymaren and Anna ended up at the drugstore around the corner instead of trick or treating like they were  _ supposed to.  _

Trini followed Rita carefully around the store, making sure she didn’t add anything too  _ extra  _ into the basket. She couldn’t  _ believe _ that she was letting this happen but...at least this would give these girls a Halloween to truly remember. After a bit of bickering back and forth Rita and Trini settled on silly string as a means to get back at the little boy who busted Emma’s candy bag.

“Oh” Rita was sure to add a couple of bags of fun sized candy bars in the mix, “So the missus doesn’t find out” Since the three of them were spending some of their time  _ pranking  _ and not candy grabbing that would look suspicious to Kimberly, Aisha and Summer.

“Your mom is so cool” Hazel whispered to Gia. It was at that moment Gia looked at her mom in a new light. She knew Rita wasn’t perfect, she could be downright awful, at times she hated her yet wanted her to  _ like _ her...everything about her mother was complicated. Cool wasn’t in her vocabulary of words to describe the woman…

“Yeah, I guess” Gia grabbed a cheapy squirt gun hanging from a rack, “Can I have this?” She asked her mom, not expecting that it would go her way. 

There was a hint of a smirk on Rita’s face, which looked all too sinister as the Mistress of Evil herself. “Only if you fill it with apple juice” She waved off her daughter, “There should be some in the back”

Trini sighed and crouched down to Emma and Hazel, “This is going to be our little secret okay?” The last thing she wanted was for  _ Hazel’s _ parents to find out what happened under Trini’s watch. The Dildo War the three friends in the basement was humiliating enough to explain to the likes of Summer and Aisha. 

“I promise,” Hazel replied with a big nod of her head. It was Emma who had the big mouth…

Now fully stocked and reloaded, their entourage was quick to find Jarrod Skinner in the park with a couple of his friends from public school. Trini and Rita sat on a park bench to watch and make sure everything would be  _ okay _ as the little Disney princesses armed themselves with brightly colored silly string. Gia the green, Emma the pink and Hazel the yellow. Trini didn’t feel guilty at all watching her daughter and her two friends chase the bully of a boy down with the brightly colored somewhat wet stringy plastic. His friends laughed as his pitch was so high pitched. Gia added the last blow with the apple juice filled squirt gun to make it look like he peed his costume. 

Rita sighed leaning back, “Ah I knew under all of that, there was someone fun in there”

“I’m only letting this so Emma keeps up her self esteem and-”

“Oh cut the crap, it’s just you and me” The woman dressed up as Maleficent shook her head, not allowing Trini to fancy talk out of this one, “You wanted to see that kid pay”

At school, Trini had to be very careful with how she handled situations. Everything was surrounded in red tape between the law, parent complaints and her job. “I did” Trini admitted, she knew in her heart that Emma wouldn’t continue down a path of retaliation...at her core she was a kind soul who didn’t like bullies. “I actually was kind of dreading this”

“You? It’s a  _ bitch _ to walk in these heels” Rita pulled up a bit of her cloak to show off some sickening shoes. 

“But it wasn’t...so bad” Trini didn’t want to make  _ being out _ with Rita a  _ thing _ that would happen often. At the end of the day the neighbor from across the street grated on Trini’s nerves, especially when it came to raising Gia. “Should we stop them?”

Rita frowned, that required work. “No they’re fine” No one was  _ hitting _ or being  _ violent.  _ Though Hazel did manage to steal the Jason Voorhes hockey mask off of his face and wore it as a trophy. A hockey mask didn’t  _ quite _ fit the rest of her Princess Anna ensemble… “Let them be kids for a little while longer” 

When Trick or Treating time was finally over, it was time to say goodbye to Gia and Rita. The two were slated to stay up for the rest of the night and watch scary movies until Gia went to sleep. In a weird way, Halloween was the  _ one day _ Rita and Gia could bond with one another like a mother and daughter was supposed to. Hazel and Emma spent the half hour trading candies with one another. Emma had come up with a weak story that she accidentally stepped on her pillowcase and ripped it half. 

Their secret would be safely under wraps for now.

“Did you have a good night?” Once their company was gone, and Emma was in bed sleeping, Kimberly and Trini could finally have some  _ alone time.  _ Kimberly sat in her wife’s lap, threading her fingers through her hair. 

“Yeah, weirdly...” Trini didn’t want to talk about what happened, trick or treating, or ever mention the name  _ Rita _ in their bedroom. “But the nights just started” She smirked, leaning up to capture her wife’s lips. 

“Mmm” Kimberly liked where this was going. She loved hosting the likes of Aisha and Summer but she had been looking forward to this little fantasy Disney role play for hours now. “Ready for a magic carpet ride?”

Trini had to pull back from the kiss, her brows raising, “...Only if you never say  _ that _ again”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay healthy and safe everyone! <3


End file.
